


A Halloween Special

by alyaasca



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Costumes, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Soft Bucky Barnes, excessive smirking, winterspider
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyaasca/pseuds/alyaasca
Summary: В Башне Мстителей Хэллоуин, и команда планирует особенную костюмированную вечеринку. Питер в восторге и не может дождаться этого события. Баки, однако, решительно отказывается принимать в этом участие. Питер придумывает план, чтобы заставить своего бойфренда надеть костюм и прийти на вечеринку к Тони.Много команды Мстителей и милоты от Зимнего паука!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Kudos: 14





	A Halloween Special

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Halloween Special](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937528) by [lynnnieee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnnieee/pseuds/lynnnieee). 



> От автора: действия происходят после Эндгейма, но они в Башне, потому что я чертовски люблю Башню.
> 
> От переводчика: напоминаю, что вы можете поставить “кудос” автору под оригинальным текстом - это альтернатива нашим отметкам “нравится”. Сделать это можно даже без регистрации)
> 
> Кусочек осени в июле)) Наслаждайтесь! Перевод местами вольный - первая проба пера в переводе. Буду рада критике.

В этом году Питер радуется предстоящему Хэллоуину больше, чем в любой другой год до этого.

Обычно приходил Нэд, тетя Мэй заказывала пиццу, и они взахлеб наслаждались классикой хэллоуинских фильмов ужасов всю ночь, пока наконец не отрубались на диване ранним утром.

Даже в прошлом году, когда Питеру исполнилось восемнадцать, и он переехал в Башню, все решили не делать ничего особенного. Большинство из них только вернулись домой после миссии по очистке некоторых остатков визита Таноса на Землю и были слишком измучены для осуществления каких-либо планов.

Но в этом году все было спокойно уже больше месяца — самый долгий период за последнее время! — и Стиву удалось убедить Тони устроить вечеринку в Башне на одном из ее этажей.

Что насчет Питера, то для него этот Хэллоуин становился все лучше и лучше. Все Мстители, планирующие посетить вечеринку, договорились переодеться в костюмы друг друга. Когда Наташа шутя подразнила Сэма этой идеей, Питер моментально пришел в восторг. И, хотя не все прониклись идеей сразу, Питеру и Клинту удалось всех в это втянуть. Ну, почти всех.

Баки откинулся на спинку дивана, потягивая кофе из одной из огромных кружек Тони, наблюдая, как его парень и Клинт пытаются убедить всех присоединиться. Все это время на его лице красовалось самодовольное выражение, пока Питер не обернулся на него, и не стало очевидно, что он тоже должен присоединиться к веселью.

— Нет.  
— Но, Бак, — Питер нахмурился.  
— Нет.  
— Это будет весело!  
— Нет.  
— Может, тебе попадется кто-то с реально крутым костюмом, типа Тора, и…  
— Или, может, ты получишь прикид как у Нат. — усмехнулся Сэм.

Питер закусил губу, представляя Баки в обтягивающем костюме из черной кожи. Его глаза смущенно блеснули.

— Даже лучше.

Баки ухмыльнулся, когда Тони позади Питера съежился и издал звук, полный отвращения.

Питер подошел к Баки и плюхнулся ему на колени, обхватывая руками за шею. Барнс поставил свою кружку на столик, чтобы положить металлическую руку на поясницу Питера. Паркер вперился в него взглядом щенячьих глаз, зная, как трудно Баки сопротивляться этому.

— Пожалуйста? Для меня?

Баки улыбнулся и поднес свободную руку к щеке Питера, которая немедленно покрылась легким румянцем. Он наклонился и оставил на губах Питера быстрый поцелуй, но все же отстранился, чтобы сказать:

— Без шансов.  
— Ты так жесток ко мне. — надулся Паркер, чем вызвал тихий смех команды позади себя.

Баки усмехнулся снова и притянул Питера за талию ближе к себе.

— Приходи ко мне после вечеринки. Обещаю, что куплю все конфеты, которые смогу найти, и мы устроим свою собственную вечеринку. Как тебе идея смотреть ужастики всю ночь?

Щеки Питера покраснели еще сильнее, потому что, понятное дело, «вечеринка» в понятии Барнса включает в себя куда больше, чем сладости и фильмы ужасов. Сдержать улыбку у него все равно не получается, но он компенсирует это драматичным вздохом:

— Ага, здорово. Супер.

Паркер снова развернулся к команде, которая как раз решала, как лучше кинуть жребий, когда ощутил нежный поцелуй в затылок. Питер не думает, что это когда-нибудь ему надоест, даже если Барнс бывает настоящим упрямцем.

Но, думается ему, Баки забыл одну вещь: он может быть таким же упрямым, как и Зимний, если ему того захочется.

Так что на следующее утро у Питера был готов план, который, как он думает, сойдет за довольно надежный. Оставшаяся часть команды решила написать имена на кусочках бумаги и кинуть их в шляпу, чтобы определить, кто кем будет. Питер просит исключить оттуда свое имя и гарантирует, что у него есть фантастическая идея того, как затащить Баки на Хэллоуин. Он также просит не говорить ничего Зимнему, отказываясь вдаваться в детали плана — это должно быть сюрпризом.

Стив усмехнулся:

— Я не видел Баки в костюме с тех самых пор, как нам было по шесть. Так что если тебе что-нибудь будет нужно — просто дай мне знать. Буду рад оказать любую помощь.

Питер не знал, что Капитан Америка может быть таким вредным засранцем, но ему это нравится.

Так что сегодня, в день Хэллоуина, он находится в полной боевой готовности осуществить свой план, надеясь, что Баки рассмеется и придет на вечеринку в костюме.

Секретный костюм, который он приготовил для Баки, находится в дальнем углу шкафа в комнате Питера, где, как он уверен, Зимний до него не доберется.

Ему удалось сделать их костюмы и потратить вменяемое количество денег, так как у них было почти все, что ему требовалось.

Да, Питер помнит, что Старк десятки раз твердил ему просто попросить денег, если ему будет нужно, особенно теперь, когда он живет в Башне. Однако Паркер каждый раз отказывался. Ему не казалось правильным просить деньги у наставника, особенно учитывая, что он и так живет в роскошной башне посреди Манхэттена абсолютно бесплатно.

Питер уже собирается вытащить свой собственный костюм из шкафа, как Баки просовывает голову в комнату и дважды стучит костяшками по двери. Питер оборачивается на него с сияющей улыбкой, глядя, как Барнс просачивается в комнату и закрывает за собой дверь.

— Готовишься к вечеринке?  
— Мхм, — гудит Питер, вытаскивая сумку из шкафа, но не спеша демонстрировать ее содержимое. — Но ты пока что не можешь увидеть мой костюм.  
— И почему же, куколка? — дразнится Баки, усаживаясь на кровать.

Паркер садится рядом с ним, укладывая ноги Барнсу на колени.

— Потому что это сюрприз. Придется тебе ждать так же, как и всем остальным, — игриво отвечает он, зная, что Баки уже осведомлен об этом — ведь он донимал Питера вопросами по меньшей мере тысячу раз за прошедшие несколько недель.

— Я все никак не мог поверить Стиви, когда он сказал, что ты отказался тянуть жребий, хотя все это было твоей безумной идеей, — Баки усмехается и качает головой из стороны в сторону. Питер улыбается ему в ответ.

— Эй, это была и идея Клинта тоже!

Баки смеется, засовывая руку под воротник рубашки парня и проводя пальцами по его вьющимся каштановым волосам. Питер подается к холодному металлу на своей шее, его глаза прикрываются, и он издает тихий мурлыкающий звук, который всегда вызывает мягкую улыбку на лице Баки.

— В любом случае, я уверен, что тебе понравится мой новый костюм намного больше, — Питер открывает глаза, в которых мелькает тревожный блеск, — Но я старался придерживаться темы!  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

— И ты действительно не собираешься мне рассказать? — Баки беззаботно приподнимает бровь.

— Нет, — Питер встает с кровати и одновременно осторожно подталкивает Баки, чтобы тот поднялся на ноги, — И ты должен идти, чтобы я смог переодеться. Вечеринка начнется меньше, чем через полчаса.

— Ладно, ладно, я ухожу, — Баки приподнимает руки в притворной капитуляции с ухмылкой, играющей на его губах.

— Ты уверен, что не хочешь присоединиться к нам? — снова наудачу пробует Питер.

Баки улыбается, потом наклоняется и чмокает Питера в лоб:

— Увидимся там, куколка.

Питер краснеет от мягкого прикосновения и борется с желанием оттащить Барнса назад и задержать его здесь еще немного. Он в последний раз улыбается мужчине, прежде чем закрыть за ним дверь.

Хотя он абсолютно не собирается участвовать в обмене костюмами, Баки немного взволнован, увидев, что все одеты друг в друга. Он бредет в гостиную, планируя посмотреть телевизор, ожидая, пока все соберутся в своих костюмах, но в основном все-таки для того, чтобы посмеяться над тем, кто должен переодеться в боевой костюм Нат.

Не проходит и пяти минут после того, как он садится, как Сэм входит в гостиную из небольшого холла, ведущего к нескольким спальням на этом этаже.

— Даже в случайном розыгрыше я все еще чертова птица. — говорит Сэм, перекидывая лук через плечо поверх колчана со стрелами.

Баки фыркает, глядя на Сэма в униформе Клинта: тот одет во все черное, за исключением темно-синей рубашки под жилетом, с одним коротким и одним длинным рукавом и поднятым воротником. Колчан со стрелами перекинут через середину его груди кожаным ремнем поверх бронежилета. Пистолет находится в кобуре на левом бедре, а нож прикреплен к правому сапогу. Сэм добил образ до полного сходства черным манжетом на запястье правой руки, черными армейские ботинки и какой-то висючкой на запястье левой руки.

Прежде чем Баки успевает что-то сказать, из коридора доносится еще один голос: Клинт врывается в комнату.

— Вплоть до деталей. — он указывает на нож на ботинке Сэма, — Отличная работа, чувак! А теперь посмотрим, сможешь ли ты пользоваться этой штукой так же хорошо, как и я, — он кивает на наручный лук.

Сэм, в свою очередь, неприкрыто ржет:

— Не могу дождаться, чтобы посмотреть на лицо Стива, когда он увидит тебя.

Баки, честно говоря, не может не согласиться. Клинт прибыл в полном спандексном костюме Капитана Америки, цвета которого заметно ярче и больше походят на именно костюм, чем на боевую форму Стива. Клинт, очевидно, положил мышечную подкладку под рукава на бицепсы, один из капюшонов Стива болтается на его спине, а на ногах высокая пара черных боевых ботинок. Но выдающимся элементом одежды, несомненно, является пылающий щит на его руке.

— Это действительно щит Стива? — спрашивает Баки, глядя на металлический щит, лежащий на правой руке Клинта.  
— Держу пари — так и есть! — ухмыляется Клинт, — Я не из тех, кто в теме Хэллоуина наполовину.

Баки смеется сильнее, стоит Сэму приподнять бровь:

— Стив знает, что он у тебя?

Ухмылка Клинта становится более робкой.

— Возможно, я попросил Тони сделать это для меня в качестве одолжения.

Сэм закатывает глаза, но все равно посмеивается.

— Кто-то назвал мое имя? — Тони открывает дверь из главного коридора в комнату. Он одет в то, что — Баки с первой секунды знает это — получит торт за самый выпендрежный костюм.

Глаза Клинта широко распахиваются:

— О. Мой. Бог.

Тони воссоздал костюм Сокола до последней детали. Даже несколько едва заметных пятен пыли и грязи были наляпаны на коленях и ботинках тут и там, чтобы походить на износ. Старк надел темно-бордовый с серым военный костюм, идентичный костюму Сэма, оружейный пояс с кобурой на одной стороне и набором ножей на другой, гладкие металлические ботинки с наколенниками, защелкивающимися на ободках ботинок, и автоматические перчатки с красными вставками и технологией подкладки манжет для управления крыльями. Его глаза скрыты за блестящими очками с красными линзами и серым ремешком.

Сэм медленно приближается к Тони, его глаза непрерывно бегают по костюму, как будто ища любой признак дефекта. Он смотрит на красно-серую сбрую, лежащую на плечах Тони.

— Пожалуйста. Что вы думаете?

Тони ухмыляется, нажимая кнопку на одном из наручников. В долю секунды темно-бордовые и серебряные крылья вылетают из рюкзака на спине Тони, который начинает мигать тремя красными огоньками.

— Я знаю, что размах твоих крыльев может достигать пятидесяти футов при полной растяжке, но я решил, что этого будет достаточно для вечеринки.

— Это невероятно, чувак! — Сэм медленно качает головой, — Сколько времени тебе понадобилось?

Тони пожимает плечами:

— Не слишком много. Питер помогал, когда мне приходилось отлучаться на встречи.

— Я впечатлен в той же степени, в которой ненавижу признавать это. — говорит Баки, хотя он ненавидит поглаживать самолюбие этого человека.

Самодовольное выражение лица Тони только растет:

— Спасибо, я знаю. — он смотрит на простую черную хенли и джинсы Баки, — Все еще не идешь на вечеринку?

— Ну, теперь я не могу. Как мне перещеголять это? — Баки говорит так, как будто до этого у него были какие-то планы пойти, указывая на чрезвычайно высокотехнологичный костюм Тони. Тот закатывает глаза, но улыбается.

— О, я столкнулся кое с кем, расхаживающим по коридору, и у этого кого-то определенно есть все шансы стать звездой вечера. — он поворачивает голову к двери, — Давай, Капитан Сосулька, твое время пришло!

Баки дергает бровью, когда Стив отзывается из коридора:

— Нет, спасибо, мне и здесь хорошо!  
— Не стесняйся, Стив, ты выглядишь фантастически! — орет Тони в ответ, весело скалясь.

Стив стонет достаточно громко, чтобы его услышали в общей комнате, но все равно толкает дверь.

— Знаешь, я знал, что у меня есть шанс, но, наверное, думал, что один из шести моих шансов достаточно хорош. — бормочет он, и… Баки не может сдержать смешок, который тут же слетает с его губ.

Клинт сгибается пополам, смеясь так сильно, будто сейчас заплачет:

-Это лучшее, что я когда-либо видел в своей жизни!

Стив слегка рычит, но его лицо заливает смущение. Сэм похлопывает Стива по плечу.

— Не волнуйся, ты отлично выглядишь, парень! — говорит он, хотя явно сдерживает собственное хихиканье.

Лицо Стива становится еще краснее, хотя казалось, что больше уже некуда. Он стоит перед половиной своей команды в цельном, облегающем, кожаном черном брючном костюме. Экипировка снабжена двумя поясами: один вокруг талии для различного оружия, а другой вокруг его груди с маленькой красной пряжкой песочных часов, которая стягивает костюм еще теснее. Верх расстегнут ниже грудных мышц, всего в нескольких дюймах от песочных часов. Черные перчатки без пальцев и высокие армейские ботинки (Баки до сих пор не замечал, сколько из них носят такие) завершали его костюм.

Баки пытается сдержать свой смех:

— Как ты…где ты… Стиви?

— Тони немного мне помог. — отвечает Стив, избегая смотреть куда угодно, кроме пола.

— Ты в конце концов выяснил, кто кого вытащил? — понимающе интересуется Сэм у Тони.

— Что я могу сказать? Большой спрос. А я единственный поставщик, которого вы все знаете, — Тони пожимает плечами, — И не совсем все. Нат и Тор держали свои бумажки слишком близко к груди, но я знаю, что у каждого из них есть один из двух оставшихся в моем списке неизвестных. — он вдруг закатывает глаза, — И даже не начинайте про Питера! С тех пор, как ему в голову стукнула идея для костюма, он не выдал ни единой детали помимо того, что она «соответствует теме». Это ужасно раздражает.

Баки только ухмыляется про себя, еще больше заинтригованный тем, как или кем его мальчик собирается появиться в костюме.

— Да, я уверен… — начинает было Стив, но перебивает сам себя, внимательно вглядываясь в Клинта, — Погоди-ка, это мой щит? — Клинт тут же застенчиво прячет щит за спину.

— Эм… нет.

Стив сурово смотрит на Тони, и изобретатель дергает плечом:

— Я задолжал ему услугу. Теперь мы квиты.

Роджерс вздыхает и качает головой, пытаясь сдержать улыбку.

— Я рассчитываю, что ты вернешь его без единой царапины, Бартон.  
— Слушаюсь, Капитан. — салютует ему Клинт.

Из коридора доносится цоканье каблуков, и ухмылка Клинта немедленно становится шире.

— А вот и она, леди и джентльмены.  
— Привет, мальчики. — сухо улыбается Наташа, входя в комнату, одетая полностью в красный с золотом металл.  
— Наташа! — Тони бледнеет, — Что ты сделала с моими дивными доспехами! Ты, бесспорно, выглядишь потрясающе, но это несправедливо по отношению к моей печально известной технологии.

Стив и Баки пренебрежительно закатывают глаза на чрезмерно эксцентричную вспышку Тони, а губы Наташи дергаются, давая понять, что это была именно та реакция, которой она добивалась.

Ее исполнение костюма Железного Человека было очень женственным, и она каким-то образом умудряется внушать тот же страх, что и всегда, пока носит цельный, яркий, металлический, виниловый наряд. Ее костюм включает в себя красные сапоги до колен на высоком каблуке, золотые колготки и соответствующие красные металлические шорты, надетые поверх них. Блестящий красный топ, соответствующий сапогам, имеет высокий воротник и длинные рукава, но с разрезом на груди, подчеркивающим наплечники, чтобы обеспечить некоторую часть основной брони Тони. Она натянула золотые перчатки без пальцев и позволила своим рыжим волосам рассыпаться по плечам, и золотая повязка была повязана вокруг ее лба.

— Твой костюм был немного громоздким для меня, — невинно улыбается Наташа, — Пришлось импровизировать.  
— Выглядишь супер, Нат! — подбадривает Клинт из кухни, хватая пакет чипсов со стойки.  
Наташина улыбка, обращенная к ее лучшему другу, становится искренней, прежде чем она смотрит на остальную часть команды и хихикает.

— Ну, Стив, я думаю, что тебе мой костюм идет даже больше, чем мне, — щеки Стива снова вспыхивают, вызвав у Баки новый приступ смеха.

Дверь рядом с ними снова распахивается, и в комнату входит Тор, полностью покрытый зеленой краской для тела.  
— Похоже, сегодня вечером все превзошли самих себя!

— Должно быть, проделка судьбы, что самый чрезмерно громоздкий человек здесь становится Халком, верно? — замечает Сэм. Костюм Тора относительно прост и прямолинеен. Кроме пары фиолетовых шорт с рваными штанинами, он выкрасил все свое тело в зеленую краску.

— Надеюсь, ты использовал настоящую краску для тела, а не какую-нибудь дрянь из художественного магазина, Златовласка. — Тони морщится.

— Ах, да, я получил некоторую помощь, выбирая правильные вещи для сегодняшней железной женщины, — Тор лучезарно улыбается Наташе.

— Ну да, я не хотела, чтобы ты позеленел на неделю.

— Да, потому что это не было бы эпично, — Клинт усмехается и саркастически бормочет это себе под нос, чем заслуживает сердитый взгляд Наташи. Она кладет руки на бедра, и он, ссутулившись, садится на свое место, приканчивая пакетик чипсов в руке, чтобы держать рот закрытым.

— Я что, последний сюда добрался?

— Все оборачиваются и видят Брюса, одетого в точную копию асгардских доспехов Тора, с длинным красным плащом, струящимся по спине, и пенопластовым Мьельниром в левой руке.

— Брюс! — Тор быстро обходит ученого по кругу.  
— Нет, мы все еще ждем карапуза, — вмешивается Тони.  
— Это великолепно! Мы поменялись ролями! — Тор несколько раз похлопывает Брюса по плечу и спрашивает: — Как тебе удалось сделать мою одежду такой реалистичной?  
— О, эм, — Брюс кивает головой в сторону Тони, — Мне кое-кто помог.

Сэм качает головой, а Тони улыбается, как самый настоящий засранец:

— Как я уже сказал, спрос и предложение, ребятки, делают тебя миллиардером.  
— Я что-то пропустил? — приподнимает бровь Брюс.  
— Что-то из эгоистичной болтовни Тони, — скалится Барнс, — Считай, что тебе повезло.

Брюс игнорирует его, вместо этого решая поинтересоваться у Тони, не узнал ли он чего-нибудь новенького о костюме Питера со вчерашнего вечера.

— Пацан держит свой рот на замке, — Тони игриво надувает губы.

Брюс хихикает, а Стив улыбается:

— Думаю, ты раскроешь эту тайну в любую минуту.

Говоря о Питере: Баки оглядывается на коридор, ведущий к двери его спальни, ища любые признаки мальчика.

— Эй, малыш, ты готов? — кричит Тони, — Хэви-метал здесь начинает беспокоиться о твоем прибытии.

Баки закатывает глаза, услышав это прозвище, но пытается сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица, не желая показать, насколько правдивы слова изобретателя. Питер кричит в ответ:

— Да, одну секунду, Мистер Старк! — дверь хлопает, а затем со стороны Питера раздается глухой стук и крик: — Я в порядке!

Баки не может подавить улыбку, которая расползается по его лицу, когда он мельком видит Питера, бегущего по коридору к команде. Когда Питер появляется в поле его зрения, Баки замирает, точно понимая, на что он смотрит.

Питер стоит перед ним в слишком знакомом наряде. Темно-синий бронежилет, темная рубашка с длинными рукавами, коричневые брюки с карманами разного размера по бокам, пояс с пустыми ножнами вокруг талии мальчика, пустая кобура от пистолета, пристегнутая к бедру, черные ботинки на шнуровке, кожаные перчатки, не говоря уже о черной маске, которая в данный момент расстегнута и свисает с левого уха Питера.  
Рубашка велика Питеру в рукавах, а брюки так мешкуются вокруг его ног, что это наталкивает Баки на мысль, что он, должно быть, вытащил их из его шкафа. Жар прокатывается по всему телу Баки, когда он смотрит на Питера, одетого как маленький, очаровательный и менее жестокий Зимний Солдат.

Питер прикусывает губу, и на щеках его появляется легкий румянец. Большая часть команды улыбается ему, в то время как рот Тони немного открыт, а Баки просто глазеет на него.

— Я никак не мог решить, как отдать должное металлической руке, но решил, что этого будет достаточно, — Питер показывает на маленькую красную звездочку, пришитую к левому рукаву рубашки.

Тони стирает ошеломленное выражение со своего лица лица и громко хохочет:

— Я не знаю, почему я удивлен, серьезно. У меня было много идей о том, как ты мог бы одеться, включая ужасающую возможность сексуального Человека-Паука, но, признаюсь, это не было одной из них. — Питер немного рад, что смог шокировать Тони, честно говоря.

— Думаю, ты здорово поработал, Пит, — произносит Стив с другого конца комнаты, переводя понимающий взгляд с Баки на паучка.

— Спасибо, — Питер слегка улыбается, глядя на костюм Стива, и пытается сдержать смех, — Отличный наряд, Капитан.

Лицо Стива краснеет и становится таким же, как у Питера.

— Уже восемь, думаю, нам пора отправляться на вечеринку, — говорит он, обращаясь к группе.

— Пожалуй, хорошая идея, — Наташа лукаво улыбается Питеру. Она подталкивает Тони локтем и толкает его к двери, видя, что он пытается остаться, чтобы посмотреть, что произойдет, учитывая, что Баки все еще заморожен на своем месте.

— Только потому, что ты — это я на эту ночь, не значит, что ты теперь босс, — бормочет Тони, когда команда выходит из общей комнаты. Клинт посылает Баки многозначительный взгляд, но Зимний едва замечает это.

Когда дверь захлопывается, Питер оглядывается на Баки с застенчивой улыбкой. Он с тревогой начинает перебирать пальцами жетоны на шее — единственное, что было на Питере, не входившее в его костюм. Баки подарил ему их на годичную годовщину, и с тех пор тот их не снимал. Звук металла, звенящего меж пальцев Паркера, вырывает Баки из его питерского оцепенения, и он мгновенно направляется к своему мальчику.

Как только он оказывается в нескольких дюймах от Питера, то позволяет своим глазам снова скользить вверх и вниз по телу мальчика, изо всех сил пытаясь сдержать свое желание затащить Питера обратно в спальню. Баки определенно питает слабость к Питеру в его, Баки Барнса, одежде, и он в курсе, что Питер в курсе. Если постоянный поток пропавших футболок и толстовок Баки является каким-либо признаком. Но он никогда не думал, что будет так возбужден при виде Питера в его боевой форме.

— Ну, и что ты думаешь? — тихо спрашивает Питер, глядя на него из-под ресниц со своей кошачьей улыбкой.

Баки качает головой, не в силах больше сдерживать довольную ухмылку.

— Мне кажется, я точно знаю, что ты делаешь, — его руки опускаются на плечи Питера, медленно двигаясь вверх и вниз.

— И что же я делаю? — Питер подходит еще ближе. Их ботинки стучат друг о друга, когда он приподнимается на цыпочки, чтобы приблизить свое лицо к лицу Баки, и нежно целует его в челюсть.

— Питер, — предупреждающе понижает голос Баки, что только еще больше подстегивает Питера. — Я не пойду на вечеринку. — его руки спускаются по предплечьям Питера к кончикам его пальцев и ложатся на бедра.

Питер прерывает его еще одним поцелуем, на этот раз под подбородком:

— Кто говорил что-нибудь о вечеринке? Я просто показываю тебе свой костюм перед уходом, — поцелуй за ухо, — Я потратил некоторое время на то, чтобы собрать его вместе, — еще один в яремную впадину, — И хотел, чтобы ты смог взглянуть на него, прежде чем я покажу его всем остальным на вечеринке. — нежный поцелуй в ключицу.

Мыслящая часть Баки знает, что Питер играет с ним, но, по-видимому, его телу не выдали учебную брошюрку. Он стискивает зубы, изо всех сил сопротивляясь:

— Я думаю, всем понравится, — Питер смотрит на него своими большими, невинными глазами лани, шепча:  
— А тебе я не нравлюсь такой?

Из горла Барнса вырывается рычание, и он прижимает большие пальцы к бедрам Питера, но, стоит ему попытаться сдвинуться на последний дюйм, чтобы прижаться губами к губам Питера, парнишка отводит голову.  
— Извини. — застенчиво улыбается Питер, — Мне пора на вечеринку. Не хочу опоздать.

Он пытается сделать шаг назад, но Баки крепче сжимает его бедра, чуть выше пустой кобуры с оружием.

— Ты действительно немного опасен, не так ли? — Баки кладет руку Питеру под подбородок, его пальцы скользят по щеке мальчика.

— Ты действительно собираешься заставить меня пойти на вечеринку в одиночестве? — тихо шепчет Питер, когда Баки просовывает ногу между его бедер.

Баки тяжело вздыхает и целует Питера в макушку.  
— Я не могу поверить, что говорю это…  
— Но?.. — Питер лучезарно улыбается ему.  
— Мы уйдем пораньше, — он пытается говорить серьезно, но восторженное выражение лица Питера отнюдь в этом не помогает.  
— Договорились! — Питер подпрыгивает и отпечатывает поцелуй на чужих губах, прежде чем мягко прошептать: — Спасибо тебе, — Баки только кивает в знак поражения.  
— Ладно, пошли.

Но Питер хмурится, хватая его за руку прежде, чем он успевает уйти.  
— Ты не можешь пойти на вечеринку без костюма, Баки.  
— Боюсь, у меня нет костюма, куколка, — Питер озорно улыбается, и Баки останавливается, — Ты раздобыл мне костюм, да?  
Питер смеется и кивает, увлекая мужчину в свою комнату.  
— Именно это и спровоцировало меня на идею с моим костюмом. Обещаю, он простой.

Баки хихикает, глядя, как Питер вытаскивает из шкафа пластиковый пакет.

— Я подумывал о том, чтобы купить тебе подходящий костюм, но, как бы идеально ты ни выглядел бы в нем, я также понимаю, что ты никогда, никогда не надел бы его перед другими людьми, поэтому я попытался сделать что-то простое вместо этого.

Баки приподнимает бровь, но на его безмолвный вопрос тут же отвечают, когда Питер вытаскивает вешалку, держащую синюю рубашку хенли с длинным рукавом под красной безрукавкой на молнии с черной наклейкой паука посередине.

— Ты можешь просто надеть к нему синие джинсы и армейские ботинки, красные, в тон, — Питер спешит добавить: — О, и еще кое-что, — он наклоняется, чтобы вытащить последний предмет из сумки и вручить его Баки, — Я это больше не использую. Это из первого костюма Человека-паука, который мистер Старк сшил для меня.

Баки переводит взгляд с маски в руке на полное надежды лицо Питера. По какой-то причине эта вечеринка, очевидно, много значит для Питера, поэтому он вздыхает, смиряясь с бесконечными поддразниваниями Стива и Сэма в течение следующих ста лет:

— Только потому, что я чертовски сильно люблю тебя.  
— Правда? Ты наденешь это? — Питер прикусывает губу. Баки дразняще улыбается.  
— Что? Моя уступка не была частью твоего гениального плана? Какие трюки ты планируешь использовать в следующий раз? — Баки обнимает Питера за талию, прислоняя их лбы друг к другу, — Потому что, держу пари, я был бы открыт для большего количества уговоров.

Питер краснеет, как свекла, но все еще мягко улыбается Баки:

— Конечно, это было частью моего плана, но я не был… я просто не был уверен, что ты сделаешь это. Я знаю, что Хэллоуин — это не твой конек, и хотя я очень, очень хотел, чтобы ты пошел, я никогда не заставлю тебя делать то, чего ты определенно не хотел бы делать, потому что ты слишком долго это делал, и я тоже люблю тебя, и… — Баки прерывает взволнованную болтовню Питера легким поцелуем в губы мальчика.

Питер все еще цвета помидора, когда Баки отстраняется:

— Нет ничего в этом мире, чего я бы не сделал для тебя, куколка. — он снова ухмыляется, глядя на наряд Питера, — Особенно когда ты так нарядилась для меня.

— Баки, — скулит Питер, роняя голову на грудь солдата. Баки смеется, и Питер чувствует, как пульс стучит у него в висках.

— Ну же, давай подготовим меня к вечеринке. — Баки отстраняется, — Чем скорее мы уйдем, тем скорее сможем вернуться сюда, съесть чертову тонну конфет, и, может быть, — Баки кивает в сторону маски, — Мы сможем использовать эту паутину с пользой.

Питер сдерживает стон и медленно протягивает Барнсу костюм, стараясь не дрожать под похотливым взглядом человека, в которого он так влюбился.

≫>≪<

— Стив! — зовет Сэм, указывая на лифт, дверцы которого только что открылись.

Стивс оглядывается и видит, что в комнату входит Баки, одетый в импровизированный костюм Человека-Паука, и Питер тянет его к Тони и Пеппер. Стив хихикает и поворачивается к Наташе.

— Баки в костюме на вечеринке в честь Хэллоуина. Я не могу поверить, что ребенок действительно сумел это сделать.  
— Я не удивлена, — ее губы кривятся, — Он всегда становится мягким, когда речь заходит о Питере.

Стив чокается бокалом о бокал Сэма и Наташи в знак согласия, наблюдая, как Баки смотрит на бессвязное бормотание Питера нежными, любящими глазами.


End file.
